It is common for surgeons and medical/dental practitioners to wear headlights to enhance vision. Typical headlights using light-emitting diodes and optical fibers may be found at http://surgitel.com/headlights.
With such systems, the headlight contains only the light source and beam-forming optics. The power supply is disposed remotely, and may be belt-worn, for example.
One of the problems with existing systems is that the control unit may not be sterilized, such that the practitioner's hand may become contaminated if the light is turned ON or OFF during a procedure.